


Loki Says Relax

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Over Protective Loki, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may or may not be a little over protective when you tell him you're pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Says Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Loki Says Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242213) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



The day you told Loki you were pregnant, his eyes got big and for a second, you thought he was about to turn into the lead character of an anime. He just stood there, staring at you, before you quickly wrapped his arms around you, crying happily.

“I swear, I’m going to take care of the both of you.” He said. Just then, Iron Man flew by in pursuit of some grotesque flying monster. “We’re moving to Asgard.”

“Wait…what?” You asked.

“This place isn’t safe.” He said. “Plus, the Avengers pop in all the time and you know how they can be.”

“One of them is your brother and the uncle of our child.” You said. “He’ll want to see him or her.”

“Ugh…does he have to?” Loki asked. You just laughed.

“Once I start to get farther along, we can see about going to Asgard.” You said. “Right now, I just want to cuddle with my husband.” He smiled and swept you up into his arms.

****

When you started to show, Pepper threw you a baby shower at the tower. Loki wanted to go, to make sure you were okay, but Tony and the guys took him someplace else. You had so much fun with all the girls; your friends from school, Natasha, Pepper, Maria Hill and some of the other SHIELD agents who were Loki’s original handlers but couldn’t stand him.

“The day it was announced Loki and you were getting married,” Maria began. “Every single girl who had dealt with him in the past wanted to make sure that he wasn’t like, brainwashing you or something.” She laughed. “But you domesticated him. So, for the population of Earth, we say thank you.” You laughed.

“You’re welcome.” You looked down at all the little clothes and other things they had gotten for you and Loki’s baby. “Well, the earth should be safe from him for a while. He’s decided that he wants the baby to be born in Asgard. He thinks it’ll be safer for me and he hopes that if that since the child will be half immortal and half mortal, that something there will help it becomes a little more immortal.”

“Well, have fun with that.” Natasha laughed. “Just make sure you bring the little demon back so Tony has a chance to corrupt….I mean spoil it.” Everyone laughed at that.

****

Your belly was swollen as you walked around the palace veranda, watching as Thor and the others sparred. Loki was doing business in the throne room, otherwise you would’ve been stuck in your room. He wanted you to rest all the time, because he wanted you and the baby to be safe. But you weren’t the type of person to just sit around all the time. Plus, a little exercise never hurt anyone. You put a hand on your belly before walking out to the sparring field.

“You think that you can beat me?” Sif asked as her and Thor fought. You smiled. You loved watching them and always cheered for Sif to win, even though you knew it would be a close match and Thor would ultimately win. You got so lost in the fight that you didn’t notice Loki standing over you.

“Honey?” He said. You looked up at him. “What are you doing out here?”

“I came to watch Thor and Sif spar.” You said. Thor and Sif had stopped and looked at the two of you.

“Let her have some fun brother.” Thor said. “She’s stuck inside all day reading. The sun will do her and the child some good.” You hadn’t told anyone the gender of your baby. You both didn’t even know yourselves.

“She could risk injury.” Loki said. “The way you and your friends play, it wouldn’t be safe.”

“Loki, I’m fine.’ You said, taking his hand and standing up. “We still have another month before the baby gets here.” He wrapped his arm around you.

“But darling, we don’t know how this is going to affect you. And I don’t want you in pain when it comes.” You started to laugh. “Is that humorous?”

“Honey, all Midgardian women are usually in pain during child birth. That’s why they have drugs.” Loki sighed. “Well, I’m going for a stroll through the garden. If anyone needs me, that’s where I’ll be.” You walked away then. Loki looked at Thor.

“How do you convince a woman to do what you want?” Loki asked. Thor laughed.

“You convinced her to marry you. That’s about as good as it’s going to get.” Loki sighed and headed to the garden. He saw you bent over, holding your stomach.

“Darling?” He asked. “Are you okay?” That’s when he heard what sounded like water running.

“Uh…remember how I said that we still had a month?” You asked. Loki looked down to see a puddle between your legs. “I lied.”

With strength you didn’t even know he had, Loki swept you up and ran you to the healers. Soon, you would be parents.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think :D


End file.
